Cheats
Cheats are a series of type codes that can be used in both Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past and Plazma Burst 2 to give the player advantages in the Campaign or special perks. Cheats are a way of usually making the game easier or just a different way to experience the game. Plazma Burst 2 To use the cheats in Plazma Burst 2, you must have finished the campaign (Including the bonus Level 42) and have root capability. After this, you can use cheats by simply pressing Enter in-game and typing a cheat, then pressing Enter again to activate it. Root capability In order to gain root capability, you must change your character's name to "root" or ".:Eric Gurt:.". To do that, refresh the page (or, in case you are playing the game offline, re-open the game). After the game has loaded, click "Continue", then rename the character and click "Accept". Player Cheats * bot 1 (Enables AI control over your character. Note that this will disallow you to shoot manually and to use the Kinetic Module, however, everything else remain normal.) * bot 0 (Disables AI control over your character and side effects.) * god 1 (Multiplies your health by 100.000. Use this multiple times to increase the effect) * god (Same effect as "god 1".) * god 0 (Multiplies your health by 0.00001. Multiple uses increase the effect.) * gm (Health regeneration speed will be "frozen" at the lowest rate (Normally it increases while regenerating). To undo, type the cheat again. Note that the effect applies for every character on the map.) Graphic Cheats * render 0 (Deactivates game rendering.) * render 1 (Reactivates game rendering.) * very slow (0.25x game speed.) * slower (0.5x game speed.) * slow (0.75x game speed.) * normal (Default game speed.) * fast (1.25x game speed.) * faster (1.5x game speed.) * very fast (2x game speed.) * extra fast (3x game speed.) * uber fast (4x game speed.) * over fast (5x game speed.) * friends (Enemies no longer attack you and will become your allies. On levels where tab is allowed to switch to allies, using this cheat allows you to switch to an enemy, and see their health.) * dm (all vs all, enemies fight each other.) * kill (Explodes your head, killing you. If the game is paused, you will not be killed until you unpause the game. In Multiplayer, say '-kill'.) * kill enemies (Kill enemies without destroying their body, set their current health to 0.) * give all (Gives all weapons from Marine's Equipment Shop, all upgraded to level 3 (including Defibrillator, which can't be upgraded normally). Warning message appears.) * zoom 25 (Camera is heavily zoomed out.) * zoom 50 (Camera is zoomed out, same zoom level as if the player is in a Hound Walker.) * zoom 100 (Camera is at the default amount of zoom.) * zoom 200 (The camera is zoomed into your character.) * hyper jump (Big jump.) * headshot (Removing your head without instant death. Same effect if you pause the game, type "kill", then "god" and unpause the game. Don't use this cheat when strict casual mode is enabled. Also, once you take any sort of damage, either from weapons or fall damage, your head will reappear, but the "layering" of it will be set behind your character's body.) * debug 1 (Activates debug mode which highlights hit boxes.) * debug (Same effect as "debug 1".) * debug 0 (Deactivates debug mode.) * quick start (Set your money to $999999 & give warning message.) * no players (Unspawn all teammates and enemies from the level. This won't unspawn the player.) * no vehicles (Unspawn all vehicles from the level. Don't use this cheat while you are in vehicle.) * no guns (Unspawn all weapons from the level. This includes your own weapons.) * no barrels (Unspawn all barrels from the level.) * no lights (Lamps can't be broken.) * no lamps (Same as previous.) Note: These next two cheats seem to be unintended for actual use, as they are somewhat buggy and don't function correctly. * hero1skin space after the text (Modifies the Marine's skin, but only after the level is complete. Will put him into the heavy battlesuit after being input twice. Does no changes after that.) * hero2skin space after the text (Modifies Proxy's skin, but only after the level is complete. All it seems to do is remove her helmet. Does not affect color. Does nothing after that.) Warning message Some cheats trigger the warning message that tells you to clear your saved data to get chance to unlock more achievements. If you have triggered it once, it will show up after every phrase you type in the console, and also at the start of any campaign level and custom map. To get rid of it, you have to remove your saved PB2 game data like it tells you to. To do that, go to Options and press the "Clear all saved data" button. You can as well remove the warning by modifying the save file or, in case you are playing on the official PB2 website and using the synchronization feature, by modifying incoming server packets. Other notes * "bot 1", "bot 0", "render 1", "render 0" and "kill" cheats can work without the root capability as well. * "bot 1", "gm" and "debug"/"debug 1" cheats will transfer between levels if not disabled manually. * If you lower your health via single "god 0" (e. g. from 500 to 1) and then use "god"/"god 1", it'll revert your health to normal instead of multiplying it. * "give all" cheat will not show the warning message if used on a custom map (not on a campaign level). Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past To use cheats in PB1, simply press ~''' and type in a cheat, then press Enter or click "exec" button to activate the cheat. Cheats list * morehp (This will set your health to a very high value. The exact value is based on your armor upgrade level.) * moreall (Set your grenades count to 100.) * pbteam 0 (Team set to Noir Lime's team.) * pbteam 1 (Team set to Marine's team.) * pbteam 2 (Team set to Grubs' team.) * nextlv (Skip Level.) * god (Kills player.) * godmode (Same effect as "god".) * noclip (Same effect as "god".) * iddqd (Same effect as "god".) * sv_cheats 1 (Same effect as "god".) * pbsilentkill (A less violent version of "god".) * kill (Same effect as "pbsilentkill".) Notes * The pause button ('''P) will pause the game even when you have the cheat window opened. To un-pause, press P again. * If you set your armor upgrade level to a very high one (by modifying the save file) and then use the "morehp" cheat, your health will decrease. Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past Category:Single Player Category:Cheats